


Ghosts Do Dance

by Kirabaros



Series: Call of Duty Modern Warfare One Shots [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: Ghost and Nico (Ryan) always goad each other. What happens when a bet at the shooting range goes in Nico's favor? It involves drinking, dancing and Ghost without his mask and looks like a bit of matchmaking is thrown in there. Set between Outbreak and Band of Brothers.





	Ghosts Do Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This just took off and ran the moment I got the prompt in my head after a suggestion from FF.net fan Phantom who was asking for a Simon "Ghost" Riley story.

The target was in clear sights. Nicolette peered down the scope, watching, adjusting… She relaxed her body into a comfortable stance as she stalked her target in the scope. Her breathing slowed till it seemed almost nonexistent as she made her final adjustments. Her finger curled slightly and squeezed.

“Nice shot Ryan.”

Nicolette lifted her head to peer at the target she had just hit with the sniper rifle. It was range shooting and she was working on sniping. It was one of those skills that she had kept up ever since MacTavish had given her lessons that entire afternoon. The helpful ‘tips’ were constantly on her mind and she always pulled them to the forefront when she had to take the shot. Her eyes narrowed at the target and said, “Could be better.” She smiled as she turned to look at Roach.

Roach looked at Nicolette with a raised brow and shook his head. “That was dead on, Ryan. And you said you couldn’t shoot.”

“I never said I couldn’t. I just can’t shoot well.”

“Looks pretty good to me,” Ghost said as he checked her. “With that, the tango would be down.” He shifted to look at her as if to dare her to say otherwise.

Nicolette grinned at him and replied, “Always room for improvement. Otherwise I’m not operating at the level you expect you British asshole.”

Roach stifled the laugh that threatened and he could hear Scarecrow and Archer trying hard not to laugh down his right. It wasn’t the first nor the last time that she hurled an insult like that at the captain’s second and didn’t fear retaliation or consequences. In fact, it seemed like she did it on purpose to get a rise out of him.

Ghost looked at Nicolette with a narrowed look. “And you’re a smart arse.”

“I’m intelligence.”

“Cheeky bastard is more like it.”

“Now you’re talking.” Nicolette grinned as she aimed and took a shot. She knew she made it and it was a head kill shot. “Now that was plain awful.”

Ghost peered through his scope and noted how fast she had set herself. He knew she was more than meets the eye and it was times like these that she really showed who she was. He knew that it was a kill shot and no amount of her goading would make it otherwise. “Shut it you little shite arse.”

“Now that sounds like fighting words, Ghost,” Nicolette chortled. “You think you can do better?”

“Not playing your game, Ryan.” Ghost crossed his arms over his chest to indicate that he was being serious.

“Tease.”

Ghost gritted his teeth. She got under his skin but if he were fully honest with himself, he would admit that he enjoyed it. “No.”

“Such a tease,” Nicolette crooned and loud enough for the line to hear. “Ghost playing so hard to get. Damn sexy mad ass.” She grinned at Ghost especially when she saw his shoulders twitch. “Hell I’d tell him to get in a pool…”

“Shut it you shit arse,” Ghost growled loudly. He scowled at the line as they were chuckling since they knew she was not put out by it.

“Get your mad ass in my pit and make me.”

Ghost had enough. It was always like this and he wondered how the hell MacTavish put up with it. Hell he wondered how the hell he put up with it. _Because you’re a masochist._ He growled, “Fine, you want to play rough…”

Nicolette was laughing at him by the time Ghost got up and moved down the line to jump in her set hole. She laughed at the scowl she knew was behind that mask as she moved over in a leisurely fashion and teased, “Now what you British Nazi?”

Ghost knew he was setting himself up for trouble. This was going to turn into a competition and he was the victim. It was a thing that affected the entire 141. Whether it was testing Roach on a timed run to deciding who can do the most amount of pushups… it was bloody in that the loser always paid and the forfeit was something that was lodged in the memory of the 141 for practically forever. This was one of those time.

Looking over and down the line, he could see the others looking at the pair of them. He knew it was a sight to see since he was in her space and she was a woman. He caught MacTavish’s glance and noted the look. It had him do a double take since it looked like his captain wanted to rip his lungs out for just being in her space like he was. There was no backing out though as he looked at Nicolette and replied, “Two volleys.” He held up two fingers to make it clear. “Best of two shots wins.”

Nicolette asked coyly, “Anything goes?”

Ghost thought about it. To say no would mean that he was chicken, as the Yank expression went, and that meant ribbing from the others. To say yes meant that she would do something that would make him embarrassed and the butt of jokes. The lesser of two evils was the latter and he replied, “Fine. Anything goes but no messing with the weapons.”

Nicolette smiled slowly and wickedly at that. She knew that the line was watching and MacTavish was as well. “Then let’s make this interesting.” She then barked out, “Move the target back twenty feet.”

“What?”

“That’s one foot more than the record.”

Roach leaned on his rifle as he listened to the whispers and heated conversations behind him. His gaze was on Nicolette and Ghost as they stared at each other. He knew Ghost wasn’t going to back down. The man hadn’t in every single challenge she posed. The hand to hand was hilarious since she always went for the glasses and got them. The calisthenics were a riot but this… this was serious business. He glanced back to where the captain was watching and noted the expression.

MacTavish was a good captain and enforced discipline as necessary. He let the goading slide because it inspired the others to work harder. He did draw the line if it came to something that would cause serious injury or was completely outside regs. Roach suspected this was borderline and it seemed to him that the captain didn’t like Ghost that close to her. Almost like… Roach had a couple of ideas but he never voiced them just as he never voiced his knowledge about his best mate. He decided to lighten the mood and said, “Name your terms if you win.”

Ghost gave a look at Roach that clearly said he was a traitor before looking at Nicolette who was merely smiling at him like she got her Christmas wish. “If I win, you are scrubbing down the men’s barracks.”

“Do I have to wear an apron?”

The wolf whistle had Ghost grit his teeth. “Yes.”

The men hooted at that since Ghost never went that far. They quieted to hear what Nicolette had to say. They held their breaths as she said, “And if I win, you have to take me dancing. Tonight. Without the mask.”

It was on judging from the catcalls. No one ever deigned to tell Ghost he couldn’t wear his mask. This meant that it was deadly serious and it told the 141 that Nicolette was willing to risk flouncing in an apron and no doubt she would spice it up, to get Ghost to agree to the terms. Roach shook his head. This was going to be good.

“Alright. You’re on you little wanker.”

“Captain and one other judges,” someone shouted out.

There was a chorus of cheers and goading as the line looked down at MacTavish, who was watching everything with a practiced eye. It was left in his hands to change the rules or shut it down completely. Mostly he modified it since if left to the men it went to the extremes. Other times he shut it down and ordered them back to work. This time, he got up from his position and called Archer to join him.

The whole thing surprised Roach but he couldn’t help but cheer with the others. It was entertainment to watch the two lieutenants go at each other within reason. Ever since the first day when she just turned and grabbed Ghost in a headlock during sparring, it was something to see because they went at each other and neither one liked to back down unless they were ordered to.

“As much fun as this is, I’d rather see Ryan and the captain go at it,” Ozone muttered. “There’s she’s tough and can handle it.”

Roach glanced at Ozone and shook his head. He watched through his scope as MacTavish and Archer moved to be in position to judge. He then looked at Ghost and Nicolette. Ghost was telling her to go first but she said, “Ladies first.”

Roach chortled at that. She was pulling out the stops today. He could tell Ghost knew that too as he glared at her and set himself to make the shot. It was then he caught the wicked gleam in Nicolette’s eye. He kept his mouth shut as she made her move but the silence was broken when someone shouted at Ghost to watch out for her and he grimaced. It was going to be bloody and it was evident when he heard the crack of Ghost’s rifle and his curse.

****

“You know you can back out of it.”

Ghost shot a look at Nicolette as he sat in the jeep looking at the place she had chosen. “And risk being called a welch? Bloody hell no.” He pursued his lips as he glared at nothing in return.

Nicolette sat on the passenger side of the jeep and looked at the man. She was giving him a chance to back out and she had ideas to cover the fact that she spared the man humiliation. But he was stubborn as every last man on base and insisted on paying the forfeit and that included sans his balaclava. She was impressed that he did it.

The man was handsome and the telltale scars of his time as a POW didn’t detract from that but rather accentuated it. She guessed the mask had more to do with those experiences and wrestling with his inner demons and self-worth and never pressed. It took a lot of gall for her to suggest this as a payment for their bet and in front of the team and she never guessed that he would follow through so she tried to make it up and easy for him. She said, “No one has to know except I implied you had a better offer.”

Ghost looked at her. She was willing to say that? It didn’t sit right with him and he replied, “No way, Ryan. Not like that.” He gave her a piercing look that meant he was serious. “I’m not that kind of guy.”

“Never said you were. They know you’re lousy at naming a forfeit,” Nicolette replied.

“No and that’s final.”

With that, Ghost was out of the jeep and at her side, opening the door like a gentleman. Nicolette nodded, respecting his decision and let him be the gentleman. It surprised her when he wrapped her arm around his as he escorted her into the local dance bar that was a popular hangout for off duty soldiers. She looked at him and all he said was, “I’m paying the price, Ryan. Deal.”

She had picked the local dive in a way to prove that the debt was paid and it seemed that those who had been at the range were there. Plus there were the ones from Shepherd’s Shadow Company hanging around. It was a popular hangout, since there were locals too and that meant plenty of witnesses to this payment she extracted from the surliest of the 141. Plus it was within reason in terms of budget if you wanted a drink that didn’t taste like piss.

Being an operative meant you were observant and Nicolette could see that no one expected them to saunter in the way they did based upon the looks from their fellow soldiers. It was certainly comical to see a couple of her ‘animals’ or ‘troglodytes’ gaping at the fact that Ghost was holding onto her like she was his and he would bite their heads off if they tried anything. And he was holding on. She also noticed the looks from the single ladies in the place and one in particular. She looked at her as she glanced around and a few thoughts came to mind as Ghost made his way to the dance floor.

The music playing was fairly easy to dance to, a thing Ghost was grateful for. He could dance but he didn’t advertise. And he knew that the sodding animals that were his team were curious and making it fairly obvious including the bug who looked like he was going to bust a gut trying to keep the laughter in. Sodding hell it was but he was a man of honor and he paid his debts to his satisfaction. He knew that Nicolette had tried to change it up so he still paid his debt but sparing humiliation. He suspected that she never thought he would follow through and to be honest he didn’t think he would either but here he was and was well aware that he was being stared at and he hadn’t failed to notice MacTavish staring at them with a look that…

Clearing his throat, Ghost led the way, eager to get the dancing done and over with. He’d do one dance and say it was done but there was the nagging thought that she would say otherwise and she’d be right. He should have learned by now that her choice of debts left wriggle room. He silently prayed that she would go easy on him like she tried to do in the jeep as he stepped forward onto the floor. Still holding on her and moving his hand to hers, he pulled her in, twirling her to bring her in close.

“Impressive young Skywalker,” Nicolette teased after Ghost reeled her in. She put her hands on his shoulder and arms and let him lead.

“Don’t get too impressed, Muppet. I hate dancing.”

Nicolette laughed at that since Ghost’s features assumed a serious and intense expression as he looked at her. “Relax. It’s dancing. Not an op.”

“I hate dancing.”

“Says the man who just reeled me in like it was nothing and is leading.”

“Leave off, Ryan.”

“Ghost.”

Ghost looked at her when she called to him and saw the same intense look that he was giving her. He was surprised when she suddenly took control and reeled him. He gave a heated whisper, “What are you doing?”

“Just taking your challenge.”

Ghost inwardly groaned. He knew that the more surly he was, the more she pushed back. It was how they ended up in their competitions and how they were now. He decided to play back and hard. Taking back control, he guided her and at one point lifted her and set her on her feet before bringing her back in. “No challenge,” he countered.

Nicolette smirked at him and let him continue taking the lead. She loved throwing him off his game and this was one of those moments. “Alright. Show me and only me what you can do.”

She had thrown the focus onto her and Ghost ended up ignoring everyone else staring and focused on her and the music. When it was over she grinned and said, “Thought you said you hated dancing.”

Ghost blinked and glanced around. He could see the wide eyed stares and felt his face flush. “You did that on purpose.”

“No I was getting my payment and you have one more dance,” Nicolette corrected in a sweet tone. “Then we can go back to being friends and hating each other.”

Ghost scowled a little but it looked like she embarrassed him since his face was flushed from the dancing and the fact that she got him again. He stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights as she walked over to the DJ and spoke to him. He had a bad feeling about it and it was confirmed when he heard the twang of music that sent him into an internal panic. She had to pick country line dancing. Had to pick something from her side of the pond and what she knew would trip him up.

He shot a glare at her as she returned with a grin and said, “This is over.”

“No. You take me dancing. I never said how many or how long.”

Ghost growled since she was right. “You’ll be the death of me.”

“More likely you’ll get me first,” Nicolette teased as she stood to his right and wrapped her left arm around his right. “Just follow me.”

Ghost knew he was trapped. He could walk out but that would start something among his teammates in the realm of teasing and he would feel a cad for leaving her there. Not to mention that he would know he didn’t pay his debt. He looked at her as she looked at him expectantly but the hardness and smirking was gone from her expression. She really wanted him to do this and was silently asking. It surprised him since she was tenacious with the taunting and teasing reminders. Sighing, he gave in and adjusted his position and looked down so he had some idea what he was doing. It surprised him when she guided him to face her and moved with the music.

“Cross, lift.”

Ghost watched her feet and copied her like a mirror image. He listened to her murmuring steps as she was doing it. He glanced up and saw that she was watching his feet and she looked up. He kept moving as she stared back and it occurred to him she stopped murmuring and he kept going and stared at her until the end of the song.

“Fast learner,” Nicolette replied. “Deserves a drink I think.”

Ghost blinked as he stared at her. “What? No more?”

“Night’s still young,” Nicolette replied with a wicked grin. “Come on.” She gestured in a friendly manner and jerked with her head. “And stop looking at me like I’m in your sights.”

Ghost reverted back to his scowl and followed. He joined Nicolette at the bar as she said, “Two beers. Usual.”

Ghost took his and took the needed drink. He looked at Nicolette as she held her bottle with a slight smirk and asked, “So are you satisfied?”

“Like I said,” Nicolette replied with a grin, “The night is still young.” She took a swig of her beer. She looked at the man and his stony silence and teased, “Now come on it wasn’t that bad was it?”

“I think it was pretty nice.”

Ghost looked at the woman that was next to Nicolette’s left. He sensed trouble but he wasn’t sure of what it was and he watched it go down as Nicolette turned to look at her and chatted, “I know. Me too. Never thought my tall, silent and piss off friend was light on his feet. Wait actually I did. He’s from the base.” She grinned and tossed a nod in Ghost’s direction, much to his horror and rising embarrassment.

“Really?” The woman looked over Nicolette’s shoulder to eye Ghost with a genuine impressed look. She looked back at Nicolette and added, “Never thought of you army guys being graceful.”

“No one does but it takes a certain finesse that comes with training.” Nicolette watched the woman and smiled at her. She had a good feeling about this and it would probably earn her an ass chewing later but totally worth it if it went well. “For instance, to be able to be fast while hauling fifty plus pounds of gear and leap over debris… a challenge but can be made to look effortless. This guy can do it with me in fifty plus in fireman’s carry.”

“Ryan, what are you doing?” Ghost hissed low in Nicolette’s ear.

Nicolette turned and smiled sweetly, “Just trying to put a soldier in a good light. Calm down you British Nazi.” She patted his arm and turned back towards the woman and told her, “He’s a grouch but he’s a softie inside. He just doesn’t know it yet.”

Ghost was ready to break something. He downed the rest of his beer and asked for another. He would have gone for the hard stuff but he couldn’t afford to get shitfaced especially in front of his men. He gripped the bottle tight as he listened to Nicolette talk to the very pretty woman about him and they giggled. She was going to pay for it in training the next day. “Ryan,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Ryan?”

“Oh that’s a call sign,” Nicolette replied, “My best friend gave it to me because I made a joke during a training run. Made a reference to a movie and I like Tom Clancy novels.”

“Oh Jack Ryan,” the woman replied. She took a sip of her drink. “I like the movies myself. Well Ryan, I’m Britannia.”

“Nice to meet you,” Nicolette replied. She then turned and gave Ghost an elbow and gestured at the woman. “Say hello.”

Ghost looked at Britannia who was smiling. He noticed the dimples that formed when she did and the merry twinkle in her dark brown eyes and dark hair… He stopped his thoughts and replied curtly, “Hello.”

“Introduce yourself unless you want me to do it.”

Ghost stiffened at that. He knew that Nicolette would probably give his real name and he liked making introductions on his own terms. He shot a glare at Nicolette and looked at Britannia and added, “Ghost.”

“Your call sign?”

“Yes.”

Nicolette smirked at Ghost’s reaction. She knew he was getting upset and she was goading him and she was playing on his sense of honor and good manners to not make a scene. “He prefers it and believe me he acts like one when he gets down on you during training. One minute you’re doing pushups and the next minute he’s there saying he has a dead granny that could do better.”

“Only if I see you muppets slacking,” Ghost replied and was surprised at the chuckle from Britannia.

“I suppose he has to be.”

“Yep but it’s what keeps the team together,” Nicolette agreed as she took another sip of her beer. “I tell ya if he were to literally disappear, all hell would break loose. Keeps us animals in line only because he cares.”

“You can stop talking like I’m not here.”

Nicolette turned to raise a brow at Ghost, “Why? It’s not like you’re answering her questions.”

“Maybe I would if you’d shut up,” Ghost muttered. He felt his ears burning since he knew that was an honest assessment from Nicolette. “Then again you always have something to say.” He looked at her with one of those intense looks.

“And I can say a lot,” Nicolette nodded cheerfully in agreement. “Oh there’s the bug.” She turned towards Britannia and said, “I have to go. My friend said he had to tell me something important. I hate to leave but I’m sure Ghost can keep you company.”

Britannia smiled, “That’s alright. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Oh he’s a gentleman. If you talk to him, he’ll talk back.” Nicolette smiled as she patted Ghost on the shoulder and grabbed her beer and walked away, leaving Ghost to turn at her with a panicked look mingled with a glare at the thought of being left at bar alone.

“Ryan,” he hissed.

“It’s alright,” Britannia said. “You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to.”

Ghost turned to face the brunette and softened his features. As much as he didn’t want to be in social company, he wasn’t rude about it. He was fuming at Nicolette and thinking of some awful punishment for this. He replied in a gentle tone, “It’s alright. Ryan will pay for it in the morning.”

“Sounds like you do this a lot,” Britannia offered.

“More than you know.” Ghost shook his head and rubbed his forehead. He turned his attention to the woman and apologized, “I’m sorry though…”

“Actually…” Britannia gave a nervous smile, “I kind of like it. This thing you have with your friend. Shows that you trust each other and you don’t take it personally.”

Ghost paused at that. True that they goaded each other but when it came down to it, Nicolette always had his back and he had hers. Yeah the job called for it but in reality… he trusted her enough to let his guard down and engage in the crap they did. And no hard feelings and she was not afraid to tell him like it was the same as he was. He nodded at that. “Well toe the line on some things but… yeah,” he offered a slight smile.

“I’m guessing she gets you out more.”

“Um…” Ghost shifted and tried to find Nicolette and Roach since she said she saw him but got nothing. Shifting back to Britannia he offered, “Keeps me frosty.”

Britannia smiled at Ghost. “A good friend to have.”

Ghost wasn’t sure about calling Nicolette a friend but he replied, “She’s a good mate to have around. Makes the animals I train into a decent sort.” He picked up his beer and held it before taking a sip. “Everyone tries harder.”

“So you are a really a softie underneath.”

“I wouldn’t believe everything you hear.”

Ghost continued to have a conversation with Britannia and gave up the hope that Nicolette would come back with Roach. At least the company wouldn’t be awkward since the base and the 141 started dubbing them the Three Musketeers since they were always together. He started to relax a little and actually enjoy learning about Britannia and opened up a little to himself. He still had it in mind to pay back Nicolette but the severity of it lessened considerably.

~0~0~0~0~

“You know he’s going to let you have it, love.”

Nicolette took another sip of her beer as she sat in the corner with MacTavish. She glanced over to see Ghost talking with a smile on his face with the woman she introduced and left him with. She chuckled, “Well worth it.”

“Is it?”

Nicolette shifted to see MacTavish looking at her with that piercing look he gave when trying to detect subterfuge. She sobered feeling a bit hurt at the hidden insinuation in those eyes but managed to smile and reply before taking a drink, “Definitely. Amusement on my end.” She put her bottle down and looked at Ghost chatting away. “And he needed it.”

“Ghost needed you to humiliate him and set him up with a girl?”

Nicolette shot a look at MacTavish, “The humiliation is normal. You know that.” She took a breath and continued, “We both know about his past. Me, the bare bones in a report. I just…” She shrugged her shoulders and turned to watch. She grinned when she saw Ghost leading Britannia by the hand to the dance floor. “Now that is a development.”

MacTavish followed Nicolette’s gaze and blinked. It had been a day of surprises. The incident at the range he probably should have put a stop to it when he realized his motivations but he was curious as the others if she would be the one to do the impossible. He cringed and wanted to rant when he saw it go down and it took private time at the range to get over it but she won the bet and… He never thought he’d see the day when Ghost would go out in public without his mask nor do something that no one in the 141 would think he’d be able to do. He looked at Nicolette as she watched with a pleased expression on her face. Things had gotten better since she came back into his life. He said something.

Nicolette was smiling at the success. She wasn’t like the other guys saying that Ghost needed a girl or to get laid. She said that he needed to stop being a prisoner to whatever demons were buried in his soul and step into the light. Maybe this was a tad over the hill but she liked what she knew was always there: a good man full of honor and loyalty no matter what was thrown his way, a man that got the job done and still had room to care. It sounded cheesy in her mind but it suited the surly one that she liked. She nodded when she heard MacTavish say something and turned when she realized she hadn’t heard a word he said. She asked with a slight frown, “What?”

“I said,” MacTavish replied with a smile, “Ghosts do dance.”

Nicolette took in the expression and looked in Ghost’s direction and barked a laugh, “And you think I’m daft?”

The shared a laugh as they sat over their beers. It was memorable and MacTavish could see that it was only going to get more interesting down the road. He teased, “So… who’s next on your list for setting up?”

“Haven’t thought about it,” Nicolette replied in mock thought as she leaned against the man.

MacTavish leaned back to wrap his arm around her and asked, “Ever thought about the bug?”


End file.
